


错乱的吻

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 雨天故事





	错乱的吻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeYeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeYeats/gifts).

> 存档，梗不是我的。

拳头就像屋外下着的雨一样落在他身体上。Bill咬着牙，企图凭此来转移绽放在他皮肤上的疼痛。外面没有丝毫停雨的迹象，可Bill已经头晕眼花，分不清东西南北。他只感觉到一阵冷一阵热——冷的是他的汗水，热的是他的泪水。  
雨小了一点，Bill听得见外面的声音。他抬头看向他的父亲，一个沉默的巨人，眼睛仿佛能喷出火焰，将他的头发灼烧。  
他以为自己不用再遭难了，但是这短暂的平和只是他爸爸的休息时间。三十秒后，他父亲解了皮带。雨又变大了，Bill天旋地转，午餐吃的面包已经涌上了喉咙，只差一个信号就能从他喉咙发射出去。  
草草草草。你算是什么父亲，你是想让我死在家里吗?Bill咒骂那个打他的人，直到现在，他也不打算求饶，他把泪水憋回了眼眶，他已经有无数次挨打的经历，他知道骂出声的代价就是被打得更惨，所以他继续咬着牙，不吱声，进行新一轮的抵抗。  
有时候，装作态度强硬一些还是有好处的。最后他父亲打累了，把皮带重新扣好，他知道他暂时取得了胜利。  
胜利需要付出一定的代价。晚餐就是代价之一，Bill的肚子饿得叽里咕噜叫，但他没有办法回到餐桌边享用自己的午餐了。他没有胜利的喜悦，只有空空如也的胃还有没有消去的怒火。  
外面的雨一直没停，不拿伞就贸然出去门外的话肯定会浑身湿透。正常人肯定会选择不出门或者拿把伞，但是Bill的脑袋已经被怒火占据，他什么都没有拿，就这么跑到了屋外。  
就让我淋雨感冒死在外面吧，反正没人在乎我。Bill还在赌气，雨很快打湿了头头，接着是衣服和裤子，最后他就像个被挂上刚洗好的衣服的衣架。他向左，向右看，平日轻松的扭头因为头发被打湿而让他难受无比。这也太难受了，让他立刻改变了注意，噢，在这短暂的一瞬间他的脑袋一转，觉得这么死了大不应该，于是他暂时放弃了寻死的念头，慌忙去找避雨的地方。  
Bill站在快餐店未收起来的雨棚下，思索这附近有没有既能避雨又能当挡风的地方，他脑海里浮现了一幅地图，地图上有附近所有的快餐店和冰淇淋车的位置，有色情杂志和影像流通的书店，还有，还有……  
还有他和Jeff的秘密基地。  
那个秘密基地在一条临近工厂的巷子里。他和Jeff费了好长的时间才让那里从一无所有到成为他们的临时安置点。因为旁边就是工厂，他们经常趁着没人的时候偷偷溜进去，捡一些能用的东西来装修他们的基地，例如铁皮桶当作桌子啦，拿稍微小一点的塑料桶当凳子啦，Jeff还不知道哪里搞枕头和被子——不怎么干净，但是还能用。  
Bill已经快跑到了他们的秘密基地，他看见那脏兮兮的小被子离自己越来越近，于是加快脚步，离被子还有一步时他扑向前方的被子。“哎哟！”被子没Bill预计的那么软，而且里面还传来一声大叫。  
Jeff从被子里探出了出来，摸了摸他那个像顶了个鸟窝一样的头。“你干嘛呢？吓我一跳。”他的语气里没听出责备的意味，估计心情不错。Bill观察到Jeff面带微笑，神情放松。见Bill盯着自己，Jeff还朝他嘿嘿傻笑。  
“你在这里干什么？已经晚上了。”虽然Jeff平时也不是不苟言笑的家伙，但显然今天的Jeff看起来过分活泼了一点。  
“我搞到了点大麻呢，嘿嘿，感觉棒极啦，不过只有那么一点，又被你爸爸打啦，咋回事？”抽了大麻的Jeff无拘无束，他说的话也不受逻辑的拘束，说完他甚至还拍了拍Bill，被拍的人立刻嗷嗷叫起来。  
“哎呀，好严重噢，你要不要止痛的东西，要换个衣服吗？我还带了衣服来呢。”Jeff从旁边拿出了一套衣服，“本来我是拿来抽完大麻之后换的，看你全身湿透了那还是给你吧，记得还我，不过为什么你变得这么大，我害怕我衣服被你塞爆。”  
Bill虽然不太清楚Jeff在念叨什么——飞叶子的人都会这样说乱七八糟的话。Bill把Jeff的衣服换上，衣服上的洗衣粉味让他心安定下来，他把自己的衣服拧出水，放在油桶上摊开。  
Bill问起Jeff他哪搞来的大麻，为什么这么晚待在这里。“我捡的。那群混混就这么把叶子揣在口袋，和别人打群架的时候掉了下来还不知道。然后我吃完饭就和家里人说我睡了，回到房间把门锁了之后就从窗户溜出来。”Jeff颇为洋洋自得的意味。“你呢，你今天又干了什么惹你爸生气了？”  
“不知道，他哪次不是这样，每次我都得想好几天我到底哪里惹了他。”Bill耸了耸肩膀——刚刚被打时因为躲闪撞到凳子腿的地方现在在隐隐作痛，上次他被打是因为看多了几秒电视里播出的泳装广告，上上次是因为他爸爸抓到他肩膀上有烟灰——明明不是他吸的，上上上次是因为朝着他爸爸摆臭脸。  
“Bill！”Jeff打断了Bill的沉思。Bill扭头的一瞬间就受到了对方的吻击。  
事情发生的太突然，Bill反应过来之后立刻把Jeff推开了，那股大麻的味道也立刻变淡了。Bill意识到自己的脸在逐渐升温，刚刚嘴唇相撞的触感也越发清晰。  
“你在干什么！？”Bill还喘着粗气。  
“大麻止痛！我只是想让你闻闻，可能这样你会好受点。噢噢，你原来气我亲你！那是意外，你的脸太小了！”完了！Jeff彻底飞嗨了，原来大麻让人变成基佬的传闻是真的。  
Jeff一点都不知道Bill怎么想，他的确是无意嘛，Bill的脸一会大一会小的，让他找不准位置。但他也只是笑嘻嘻，一点都不在意。要是他们活在漫画里，Jeff周围肯定飘着七彩色的泡泡。  
“你喜欢泡泡吗？”Jeff指着不存在的泡泡向着旁边头发还是湿漉漉的红发少年发问。  
“……”Bill不知道怎么回答他，因为他眼前只有Jeff，破烂铁皮桶，他的湿衣服，噢，还有头顶的灯。  
雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，遍地都是雨花，两只路过的老鼠在角落偷窥他们，叽叽喳喳一阵就跑走了。  
Bill最后想了想，和Jeff说他真没看到什么泡泡，可Jeff此时已经神游到洛杉矶去了。


End file.
